Chien noir, chien blanc
by Lydwyn
Summary: Harry déteste Malfoy, mais son chien en a décidé autrement.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la maîtresse.

Avertissement: Cette histoire parle d'hommes qui tombent amoureux et se font des bisous sur la bouche (et pas que) donc homophobes (boooouh) passez votre chemin. VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAAAAS!

Note : Mes chers compatriotes, j'ai décidé de m'essayer à cet exercice difficile qu'est l'écriture. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien fait mais en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans mon texte! Bonne lecture! Je vous ai comprises!

Chien noir, chien blanc.

Chapitre I

Harry se réveilla tout habillé et avec l'impression qu'on lui avait moulu le crâne. Peut-être aurait-il du boire moins de Whisky Pur Feu et plus d'eau la veille. Ou au moins de la bière, c'était presque comme de l'eau. On était mardi, il était 7h30 et tapait sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. La journée commençait mal.

« Raaah, tu prends toute la place Padfoot, bouges de là ! » Le gros berger allemand noir ouvrit un œil. Il soupira et se mit sur le dos, n'ayant aucune intention de descendre du lit. Harry râla pour la forme, lui gratouilla le ventre et se leva. Il commençait le travail à 8h00 et devait encore prendre une douche, avaler un truc sous peine de tomber dans les pommes au bout d'une heure de boulot et se rendre à son bureau. Marston s'était montrée assez claire la semaine précédente sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus ponctuel à l'avenir.

- Ecoutez Potter - avait elle dit sur un ton qui lui rappelait Mc Gonagall - c'est la troisième fois cette SEMAINE. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites de vos soirées et je m'en fous, mais en ce moment notre département déborde de travail avec l'affaire Grace Jones. (L'enlèvement de la, fille d'un magistrat, revendiqué par un groupuscule extrémiste dans le but de mettre la pression au ministère et d'obtenir la libération de plusieurs prisonniers de guerre.) J'ai donc autre chose à faire que de venir taper sur les doigts d'un gamin, fût-il le sauveur de la Grande Bretagne. Si j'apprends que vous avez été en retard une fois de plus je vous promets que vous travaillerez tous les soirs pendant 6 mois et qu'en plus de ça je vous mettrais en binôme avec Malfoy. Et Harry détestait Malfoy.

C'est donc dans la perspective d'éviter ce drame qu'Harry se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche. En passant, il se cogna le doigt de pied contre le coin de la porte et c'est en maudissant le monde entier qu'il s'installa sous le jet brûlant.

– Putain de douche, putain de pied, putain de whisky et putain de Ron !

Parce qu'il fallait bien être honnête c'était à cause de ce dernier si il s'était couché si tard et en si mauvais état la veille. Il devait juste « venir boire un petit verre à la maison avec Hermione, Georges, Luna, Seamus et Dean » et au final ils avaient fini à 2h00 du matin à beugler sur des vieux titres des Bizzar' Sisters et sur de la vieille musique moldue. Georges, Ron et Luna étant issus de familles sorcières, ils ne connaissaient ni les paroles ni la mélodie mais se donnaient à fond quand même, ce qui avait donné lieu à des improvisations magistrales! Bref, il se souvenait à peine de la fin de la soirée. Juste qu'il était rentré par Cheminette, s'était étalé sur le sol de sa cuisine en arrivant et ensuite qu'il s'était traîné au 2ème étage, jusque dans sa chambre. Du coup tout était de la faute de Ron : son mal de crâne, ses courbatures et son petit orteil maltraité par la cabine de douche.

Une fois lavé, il fit sortir Padfoot, dévora un bol de céréales en renversant du lait sur sa chemise ce qui l'obligea à aller se changer en vitesse et entra dans la cheminée en disant distinctement: « Ministère de la Magie ».

Il était 8h01 quand il arriva dans le bureau minuscule qu'il partageait avec Ron. Une armoire prenant tout un pan de mur, devant laquelle deux bureaux étaient accolés face à face. Et sur ces bureaux, un fouillis immense que Ron était en train de tenter d'organiser en sifflotant, un café fumant posé a portée de main. Il releva la tête quand il vit Harry arriver.

- Comment ça va vieux ? Bien remis ?

- Vas mourir Weasley.

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir quand tu me suppliais de te servir un verre !

- Tu as abusé de ma faiblesse, tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune volonté en matière de whisky pur feu et tu m'as obligé à boire quand même !

- Eh dis donc, ça va les violons là, je t'ai pas mis un entonnoir dans la gorge non plus hein !

-Donnes moi une potion contre la gueule de bois et tais-toi

.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Hermione pour déjeuner, Harry avait eu le temps de boire trois cafés et de finaliser la paperasse du dernier cas qu'ils avaient eu. Un vendeur de tapis sorcier avait vendu tout un stock de tapis volants à une boutique moldue et quand les gens avaient déballé leur tapis chez eux, ce dernier s'était mis à voler sous leurs yeux ébahis. Il avait donc fallu aller arrêter le dit vendeur, récupérer les objets du drame et lancer des Oubliettes aux moldus concernés. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais une fois l'affaire réglée, il restait la paperasse. Harry détestait ça d'habitude, mais dans des journées comme celle-ci, il s'en contentait largement. A la sortie de Poudlard, devenir Auror lui était apparu comme une évidence, après tout quand on avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie dans le danger et l'adrénaline, il devenait difficile de s'habituer à une vie bien rangée. Le fait que Ron le suive était aussi évident. Le Trio d'Or était devenu duo - Hermione s'étant consacrée à une carrière de juriste au sein du Département de contrôle de régulation des créatures magiques – et pour l'instant ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, même si, en tant que novices, ils n'étaient pas affectés aux missions les plus importantes.

Après une après midi des plus calmes- Merlin merci! - Harry put enfin rentrer chez lui. Une fois qu'il eut mangé, il alla promener Padfoot dans le parc près de chez lui. L'endroit était assez grand pour permettre au chien de se défouler, n'était pas trop loin et était très joli avec ses massifs fleuris l'été et son petit étang, caché par des rhododendrons.

Il adorait son chien. Il avait décidé de le prendre une fois qu'il avait emménagé à Grimmauld Place parce qu'il adorait les chiens et qu'il voulait une présence le soir dans la grande maison. Quand il avait vu la grosse boule de poils toute noire, il avait su. Il l'avait appelé Padfoot parce qu'il lui faisait penser à son parrain sous sa forme d'Animagus et qu'ils allaient tous les deux vivre dans la maison qui avait été la sienne. Ron avait trouvé ça génial, Hermione lui avait souri tout en regardant le chiot avec tendresse et Harry, lui, était persuadé que son parrain aurait beaucoup aimé le clin d'œil. Voilà donc deux ans qu'il vivait avec ce chien qui grattait les murs quand il était absent, prenait tout la place sur le lit, avait peur des ballons de baudruche mais qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, attendait couché sur le tapis de douche pendant qu'il se lavait et posait la tête sur ses pieds quand il lisait le soir près de la cheminée.

Il arriva au parc sous la pluie - . Il détacha Padfoot et ne vit l'autre chien au fond du parc que quand il s'élança en courant vers lui. Le berger, si pataud d'habitude, devenait une pile électrique en présence d'autres chiens, et Harry avait pour habitude de le garder attaché le temps qu'ils fassent connaissance et qu'il puisse rassurer le propriétaire de l'autre animal. (« Désolé il est gentil mais il est jeune alors il est un peu foufou. Il veut juste jouer. Non non il est gentil je vous dis. Le votre est cool ? Ils peuvent jouer ensemble ? ») Nombreux étaient les gens qui étaient impressionnés par le "dynamisme" de l'animal. Il rejoignit les deux chiens moitié courant, moitié marchant. Les deux animaux étaient en train de faire connaissance, l'autre chien qui était en réalité une chienne, était une superbe samoyède, bien toilettée, portant un collier de cuir noir. Il se retourna afin de s'adresser au maître de l'animal qu'il avait aperçu de loin et commença à parler :

- Désolé il est gentil mais il devient fou quand il croise d'autres chiens... Ce n'est qu'au milieu de sa phrase qu'il vit les cheveux blonds. Cheveux qui, au vu de leur couleur, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Malfoy. Et Harry détestait Malfoy.

- Rattaches ton clébard Potter, il fait peur à Cliodna tu vois bien!

-Cliodna? Sans déconner? T'as pas trouvé plus compliqué comme nom?

- C'était une druidesse irlandaise je te signale, mais en même temps comment aurais tu pu le savoir, ils n'en parlent pas dans Quidditch Magazine!

- Je sais très bien qui c'est, merci! (En réalité Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui Cliomachin pouvait bien être mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Malfoy l'humilier.) Et Padfoot ne lui fait pas peur, c'est plutôt elle qui est en train de l'agresser !

La vérité était que les deux chiens couraient comme des fous tout autour d'eux en ayant l'air de s'amuser comme jamais, mais il était inenvisageable qu'il laisse son chien jouer avec celui de Malfoy. Les Potter et les Malfoy n'étaient pas amis, ça s'étendait aussi aux animaux de compagnie. Leurs hiboux par exemple se détestaient à Poudlard.

-Alors ça ca m'étonnerait, ton chien est comme toi Potter, un rustre ! (Un rustre? Non mais qui parlait encore comme ça?) Clio a bénéficié de l'éducation des meilleurs dresseurs de Grande Bretagne, ses parents ont un pédigrée de champions et je l'ai eue chez un éleveur très réputé...

- Oh la ferme Malfoy, on sait que tu es un bourgeois!

- Quoi? Excuses moi de ne pas être un prolétaire comme toi et de vouloir toujours le meilleur!

Harry n'avait pas le temps pour ça ce soir, il était crevé, il pleuvait et il voulait juste rentrer mourir dans son lit. Il commença à rappeler Padfoot, qui leva la tête, le regarda et repartit de plus belle courir dans le parc. Harry était en train de s'égosiller quand Malfoy ricana et appela :

-Cliodna! Au pied!

La chienne se dirigea immédiatement vers son maitre, suivie de près par Padfoot, qu'Harry se dépêcha d'attraper. Malfoy la rattacha et dit:

-Tu me remercieras plus tard Potter. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du parc.

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Mon chien est très bien comme il est ! Mais le blond était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre

Harry rattacha son chien en grommelant.

-Saleté de Malfoy: "Tu me remercieras plus tard Potter". "Ils n'en parlent pas dans Quidditch magazine". Gnagnagna. Il se fit la note mentale de demander à Hermione des précisions sur le mythe de Cliodna, histoire d'assurer le coup pour la prochaine fois. Non pas qu'il ait envie qu'il y en ait une mais avec la fouine on était jamais trop préparé.

C'est fou ce que Malfoy pouvait lui prendre la tête, même des années après Poudlard, même après tout ce qui s'était passé. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et il avait témoigné pour les Malfoy à leurs procès respectifs, exception faite bien sûr de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'avait pas oublié que sur la tour d'Astronomie, Malfoy n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer Dumbledore et se souvenait parfaitement des tremblements du garçon qu'il était à l'époque et de son mal être. Il n'avait pas oublié l'avoir vu pleurer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, écrasé par le poids de sa "mission". Enfin, il n'avait pas oublié que Narcissa Malfoy l'avait sauvé lors du dernier combat. Et même si Malfoy était son ennemi à Poudlard, il ne méritait pas d'aller croupir en prison pour avoir été victime de la folie d'un homme. Mais quand même, même après tout ça, le blond restait un connard suffisant. Déjà qu'il devait se le coltiner au bureau la journée, et parfois même bosser avec lui (il se souvenait particulièrement bien que quand Ron avait attrapé la grippe, il avait du travailler pendant une semaine avec l'autre abruti. Une semaine!) Il n'avait pas envie de devoir être confronté à lui en dehors aussi. Moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait!

Alors qu'il marchait le long du trottoir pour rentrer il se pencha vers Sirius et lui dit :

- Tu ne joues plus avec Cliodna si on la revoit, c'est la chienne de Malfoy et Malfoy est méchant. On ne l'aime pas! Je compte sur toi mon pote!

Padfoot le regarda d'un œil perplexe et pencha la tête sur côté. Elle était sympa pourtant cette chienne.

Harry n'y repensa plus jusqu'au vendredi suivant, ou il retourna promener Padfoot après son repas, il devait sortir plus tard dans la soirée, les Trash Radish, le groupe de Luna passait dans leur pub favori à 21h. Il entra donc dans le parc avec dans l'idée de ne pas rester longtemps. A peine avait-il passé l'entrée que Padfoot se mit à tirer sur sa laisse comme un fou. La dite laisse se cassa et le chien s'enfuit en courant, laissant Harry tout désemparé. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et il lui courait déjà après, l'ayant vu disparaître derrière un bosquet. Il tomba nez à nez avec son ennemi d'antan.

-Ah je savais bien que j'avais reconnu ton cabot Potter, tu ne peux pas le tenir en laisse comme tout le monde ?

-La laisse s'est cassée Malfoy, et crois bien que ça m'emmerde autant que toi de vous croiser toi et ta chienne, qui soit dit en passant a du ensorceler mon chien parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il recherche votre compagnie sinon !

-Non mais tu t'entends Potter ? Tu a vu comme elle est belle ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle de la serpillère qui te sert de chien? Qui plus est, les chiens ne sont pas magiques, aucun moyen qu'elle puisse l'avoir ensorcelé ! Harry se fit la note mentale de demander à Hermione si les chiens pouvaient être ensorcelés par d'autres, et si elle pouvait se renseigner sur les méthodes de désenvoûtement. Pendant ce temps là Malfoy continuait :

- Non, je pense plutôt que c'est ton chien qui est déviant et qui est obsédé, tu devrais lui faire voir quelqu'un ! Si tu veux je connais des très bons comportementalistes ! Allez, si tu veux je paye les 2 premières séances, tout pour que je n'ai plus à voir ta sale tête à chaque fois que je vais promener ma chienne ! Après tout ça fait deux fois en une semaine que je te croise ! Ah mais peut être que c'est toi qui me suis…

Mais oui ! Deux fois en une semaine, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ! Et le Manoir Malfoy était dans le Wiltshire s'il se souvenait bien. Qu'est ce que Malfoy venait faire là ?

… ou alors c'est toi qui a ensorcelé Clio pour mieux pouvoir m'atteindre ? C'est pas digne de toi Potter, t'en prendre à des ani…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là en fait ? Demanda Harry, mettant ainsi fin à la logorrhée de Malfoy. Mon dieu ce que ce type pouvait parler !

-J'habite le centre de Londres maintenant Potter, les renseignements généraux ne te l'ont pas dit ?

-Les quoi ?

-Ta copine Weasley, c'est elle qui a validé le dossier, m'autorisant à quitter la résidence familiale. Traîtresse d'Hermione ! Malfoy venait habiter près de chez lui et elle ne pensait pas que c'était primordial de le prévenir ! Et Ron devait être au courant aussi ! Harry se fit la note mentale de ne surtout pas lui payer de bière ce soir.

-Non il ne m'a rien dit. Et tu habites ou ?

Le blond se ferma comme une huître.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Potter, et je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes me harceler chez moi.

Quel connard aigri.

-Bon Malfoy, ta charmante compagnie m'enchante et tout mais j'ai des trucs à faire ce soir donc je vais y aller hein.

-J'y peux rien si ta tronche fait ressortir tout le mauvais en moi, je te retiens pas Potter !

- Tout le mauvais ? Les Moldus feraient bien de se terrer chez eux alors ! dit Harry avec toute la méchanceté qu'il put y mettre.

Malfoy eut un air blessé qu'il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler et dit- si bas qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir entendu - :

-Je pensais que toi, tu avais compris.

Et au final, ce fut ce qui perturba le plus Harry. Quand il quitta le parc, la nuit était déjà tombée.

Quand il arriva au Shamrock, les autres étaient déjà installés et le concert avait commencé. Cette conversation avec Malfoy lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et il avait pris du retard en essayant d'y réfléchir. Après tout, c'était le jeu, le blond le traitait d'orphelin et Harry le traitait de Mangemort. Enfin c'était comme ça avant. D'un côté, maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis la fin de la guerre ils ne s'insultaient plus vraiment. Ils s'envoyaient des piques certes, mais restaient toujours dans le superficiel…

-Harry ! Ouh ouh ! On est là !

Il tourna la tête et vit Dean lui faire de grands signes. Il se dirigea donc vers leur table et dit bonjour à tout le monde.

Après la fin du concert, Harry se rappela soudainement qu'il en voulait à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'avoir prévenu pour Malfoy. Alors que son meilleur ami négociait pour qu'il lui paye une tournée Harry s'exclama :

-Alors là Ronnie, tu peux rêver ! Si je te dis Malfoy, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, j'ai envie de te dire, fouine, blonde et vil serpent, qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec la bière ?

- Si je te dis Malfoy et déménagement ça éclaire ta lanterne ?

-Euh là non pas vraiment !

-Tu aurais pu me dire que Malfoy déménageait ! Et pas loin de chez moi en plus ! Tu sais que ça fait une semaine qu'il habite près de chez moi et que je n'avais pas renforcé mes sortilèges de protection hein ? N'importe quoi aurait pu se passer !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Hermione intervint :

-Arrêtes d'hyper ventiler, Ron n'était pas au courant ! Si je n'ai rien dit c'est que je ne pensais pas que c'était important !

- Quoi ?! Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Hermione Granger ?

-Non mais c'est juste que comme vous ne vous disputiez plus tant que ça, j'ai pensé que tu n'en aurais rien à faire.

-Tu déconnes ? On se dispute tout le temps ! Regardes, aujourd'hui je l'ai croisé au parc à chien et on s'est engueulés, et mercredi aussi !

-Tu l'as croisé au parc ? Et c'est pour ça que tu fais tout un drame ?

-Il a dit que Padfoot était une serpillère !

Ron pris un air outré et Hermione dit :

-C'est vrai que Paddy est un peu sale, tu devrais le laver plus souvent Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Harry prit une inspiration indignée et Ron était rouge ET outré :

-Non mais Mione c'est Malfoy !

-Ouais on parle de la fouine ! Si on la laisse insulter Padfoot, après y'a plus de limite :

Hermione les regarda, atterrée :

-C'que vous pouvez êtres des gamins parfois ! On est plus à Poudlard les gars ! Malfoy a changé, et qui plus est, j'aimerais savoir dans quel contexte il t'a dit que ton chien était une serpillère ?

-Ben je lui ai dit que sa chienne avait ensorcelé Padfoot parce sinon ce n'était pas possible qu'il recherche leur compagnie, dit Harry, le volume de sa voix baissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, se rendant compte qu'Hermione avait plus ou moins raison sur ce coup là.

-Cliodna n'est même pas magique Harry ! Bon. Voilà qui résolvait la question de l'envoûtement, il allait falloir qu'il parle à Padfoot, ce traître qui courrait vers l'ennemi alors qu'il n'était même pas ensorcelé.

-Comment tu connais le nom de son chien ?!

-Eh bien figures toi Harry, que je discute avec Malfoy des fois, vu qu'il nous arrive de travailler ensemble sur certaines affaires, et que, les midis ou vous n'êtes pas là , il m'arrive de manger avec lui vu qu'il est tout seul au self.

Harry et Ron tombaient des nues et ce dernier dit à sa petite-amie, d'un air dramatique :

-Franchement Hermione j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître !

-Oooh arrêtes de dramatiser franchement ! Il me fait de la peine c'est tout, ce n'est pas facile pour lui vous savez. Vous, vous êtes les héros de la guerre et lui…c'est presque une victime ! Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'il a du faire juste pour avoir le droit d'habiter dans son propre appartement, et je vais vous dire, peu de gens étaient d'accord pour lui louer ! Et pourtant je trouve qu'il a fait de son mieux, et qu'il s'est montré exemplaire depuis la fin de la guerre.

Aaah Hermione et sa foutue compassion ! N'importe qui d'autre aurait été d'accord avec lui !

En même temps c'était vrai que Malfoy s'était montré exemplaire. Ça faisait mal à Harry de se l'avouer, mais le blond s'était tenu à carreaux. Major de leur promotion, il également très performant sur le terrain, et il arrivait souvent devant Harry lors de leurs entraînements. Harry se dit tout a coup que ça n'avait pas du être facile pour lui tous les jours, et que si le blond restait souvent tard le soir à travailler, ce n'était pas du à une mauvaise gestion du temps mais plutôt à un surplus de travail. Et maintenant qu'Harry y réfléchissait, il héritait souvent des affaires dont personne ne voulait…De fil en aiguille, plusieurs petits détails revenaient en tête à Harry. Il revoyait le blond serrer les dents quand il ne retrouvait plus ses affaires dans le vestiaire après l'entrainement, il le revoyait travailler seul le soir, chercher des papiers qu'il avait « égaré », manger seul a la cafétéria et jeter son repas, un air agacé sur le visage…. Il faisait de son mieux depuis plusieurs années pour se racheter, subissait tout en serrant les dents, en ravalant sa fierté et même avec tout ça il était constamment humilié et devait se battre deux fois plus qu'un autre pour avoir les mêmes privilèges. Harry se surprit à admirer Malfoy, il n'était peut être plus le petit con lâche de Poudlard…Soudain, la violence de son insulte un peu plus tôt le frappa. Cela du se voir sur son visage parce qu'Hermione lui demanda aussi tôt ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il tenta de la rassurer mais elle insista :

-Harry, dis moi ce que tu as fait.

-Il se pourrait que j'aie traité Malfoy de Mangemort ou un truc comme ça un peu plus tôt ce soir…

-Je rêve ! Tu te comportes vraiment comme un con égocentrique parfois ! Tu imagines à quel point tu as du le blesser ?

-Oui bon ça va, je lui mettrais un mot dans son bureau lundi.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas aller t'excuser chez lui en personne ! Je n'ai pas l'adresse sur moi mais je te l'envoie par hibou demain et si tu n'y vas pas, je dis à Molly que je te trouve maigre en ce moment !

Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre de se faire engueuler et aussi par peur que la matriarche des Weasley se mette à le harceler pour qu'il mange, finit par accepter.

Après ça, il rebut un verre ou deux, tenta de discuter avec ses amis mais trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Malfoy et se sentant coupable, il n'arriva pas à s'amuser. Au bout d'une heure, il salua tout le monde et rentra chez lui sous le regard perçant d'Hermione.

Au final je ne publie pas tout en un OS je vais couper en plusieurs parties. Ceci dit, cette fic ne sera pas très longue. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des bisous


End file.
